Un amor en onda y sintonia
by TheMoff3ncito
Summary: Kid se ha enamorado de Maka, Maka siente lo mismo por Kid, ninguno tiene el valor de decir sus sentimientos, pero hay un obstáculo Patty quiere que Kid sea suyo, ¿Lograra Kid decirle a Maka que la ama?, ¿Lograra Patty quedarse con Kid? Descubranlo
1. Ligeros Cambios o Grandes cambios

Un amor en onda y sintonía, Ligeros cambios

**Hola chicos esta vez en un Kid x Maka si ya se es muy contradictorio porque el otro fic es un Soul x Maka pero en fin aquí les va gente OwO!**

Desde hace ya mucho tiempo Maka le gustaba Kid pero no sabía cómo decírselo y por otro lado Kid gustaba de Maka pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

Al llegar al Shibusen shinigami-sama había hecho un ligero cambio ya que la nueva estudiante que llegaba de Japón Luna una técnica había llegado junto con un viejo amigo de Kid llamado Daniel que también venía de Japón un arma Y organizo que Maka estuviera con Daniel y Soul con Luna,

-Bueno un placer Daniel- dijo Maka, -No el placer es mío- dijo Daniel, -Un placer Soul- dijo Luna, -El placer es mío- tartamudeo Soul, -Kid cuanto tiempo no te veía desde que fuimos de vacaciones a Egipto- dijo Daniel, Maka al notar que eran amigos se sonrojo y al tratar de irse choco contra Kid y cayó sobre él, -Lo siento mucho Kid- dijo Maka sonrojada, -No importa fue solo un accidente- tartamudeo Kid sonrojado mientras le daba su cuaderno que cayó al suelo, -Toma Maka tu cuaderno- dijo Kid, -Gracias Kid Kun, Gracias hasta luego- dijo Maka que salió corriendo, -Esa chica como que te mueve el piso Kid- dijo Daniel mirando pícaramente a su compañero, -Ella moverme el piso no vale para nada- dijo Kid, -Seguro- insistió Daniel, -es tan hermosa, pero ella tal vez no sienta igual- dijo Kid, -Vamos Kid te ayudare con la rubia Albarn- dijo Daniel. Kid iba camino al jardín pero de repente paso a la biblioteca.

En el jardín estaba Kid, -Dime Kid que querías- dijo Maka, -Yo nada más quería- dijo Kid que de repente le robo un apasionado beso a la rubia, Maka se sonrojo toda y miró a Kid, - Kid yo... me tengo que ir- dijo la rubia sonrojada que salió corriendo, -Maka espera no era mi intención vuelve- gritó Kid pensando en la cara de Maka sonrojada y su sonrisa, -Kid, Kid ¿hola? DESPIERTA AMIGO- grito Daniel, -Daniel que pasó- dijo Kid despertando de un sueño, -Porque me despertaste- dijo Kid muy molesto –Ah como que interrumpí algún sueño tuyo con la señorita Albarn-, -N…no p…pa…ra nada- dijo tartamudeando el shinigami, -Bueno no es mi culpa que te duermas en la biblioteca - dijo el chico con picardía al joven shinigami.

Al llegar al shibusen choco con Maka como de costumbre la cual llevaba algunos libros, -Uhh apareció un ciego replico la rubia tumbada en el suelo, Lo siento Maka estaba distraído- dijo el pelo negro levantando a la delicada rubia, -Gracias susurro la rubia de coletas un poco sonrojada, -Toma tus libros Maka-, dijo el azabache a la rubia rojo como un tomate, -B...bueno c…chao Kid-Kun- se despidió la rubia dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla- , -C..Chao- tartamudeo el joven shinigami tan rojo que aprecia que iba a explotar

~o~o~o~

Hola Soul quería saber si podíamos practicar- dijo Luna, -C…claro- dijo Soul un tanto rojo ante la presencia de su nueva técnica, -Bueno conviértete en guadaña- dijo la chica dulcemente al chico, -Ya esta- dijo el chico que por primera vez en forma de arma se veía completamente rojo, practicaron un rato y luego Luna se llevo al peli blanco a comer helado.

~o~o~o~

-le digo o no le digo, la invito, mejor no, tal vez- se preguntaba una y otra vez el chico peli negro –y si le dijo te recojo a las 6 NO será muy asimétrico a las 8- insistía, - Ya invítala bueno ya le envié una carta se verán a las 8 en el jardín de la plaza- dijo Daniel empujándolo hacia la puerta, -ah y toma esta rosa- dijo de nuevo, -Daniel yo no…- pero cuando dijo algo estaba afuera de la death Mansión.

Al llegar al jardín vio una rubia con un hermoso vestido blanco con negro y unos guantes negro con el cabello suelto y una peineta de lirio blanco y negro – Hola Kid que puntual como siempre- dijo la rubia algo sonrojada, -Hola M…Maka que linda estas, mira te traje esta rosa- dijo el joven shinigami muy sonrojado, -gracias Kid que hermosa esta- dijo la rubia dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla lo cual para Kid fue algo que lo llevo a la galaxia y lo trajo de vuelta, -De nada ven vamos a comer- dijo el chico que tomo la mano de la rubia, Maka al sentir la mano de su acompañante se enrojeció de tal manera que empezó a apretar la mano de Kid el cual se sonrojo al igual que la rubia.

Mientras en la Death mansión

-No es justo- se lamentaba una rubia de ojos azules con lagrimas en los ojos con un peluche de jirafa, -porque ella, yo siempre he estado cerca de él apoyándolo y él no lo nota-se dijo, de repente el rostro de la menor de las Thompson se lleno de malicia y pensó en un plan para que su técnico fuera de ella nada más, suyo sin que él se resistiera.

~o~o~o~

Kid después de cenar con la rubia la llevo a la death mansión ya que por el cambio repentino d técnicos y armas Luna se quedaba en el apartamento con Soul y como Daniel se quedaba en la Death mansión Maka tenía que dormir allí cosa que le causaba un poco de sonrojo a Kid cuando pensaba en que la rubia se quedaría en su casa, al llegar Ya Maka tenía una habitación preparada para sí, -Nee~ Nee~ Maka-chan Bienvenida- dijo Patty con algo de malicia, -Bienvenida Maka que bueno ver a alguien cuerdo aquí- dijo Liz muy contenta, Maka subió a la habitación y allí se cambio y se quedo dormida, y fue cuando Patty Thompson empezó su plan.

**Hasta aquí llega este capítulo de Kid x Maka puro, sisi ya se que se estaba poniendo interesante con la parte malévola de Patty pero ya saben que si lo continuo me dejan de leer ya sé que deben estar pensando que BITCH nos corto para que leamos y bla, bla, bla pero bueno así es la vida.**


	2. El Plan perfecto

Capitulo 2 ¿El plan perfecto?

**Aquí les va~ el otro capítulo aquí viene es Hora Misión poner segundo capítulo ya voy es que quiero que sepan que adoro que se molesten cuando me tardo en poner los capítulos hahaha! **

Patty puso un poco de cloroformo en el agua de todos, esa noche con una dosis doble Maka y Kid, entonces entro a la habitación del joven shinigami, se despeino un poco y se acostó al lado de Kid al cual despeino un poco y le dejo en ropa interior, Luego puso el brazo de Kid en el cuello de ella.

Al día siguiente Maka se había levantado con mucho sueño, pero igual se despertó y fue a preparar el desayuno cuando estuvo listo se lo llevo a Kid a su habitación, -Buenos días Kid-kun te traje el desayuno- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa que se borro al ver la incómoda escena Kid dormido abrazando a la menor de las Thompson y ella acurrucada en sus Brazos, Maka al verlo salió corriendo del cuarto del joven shinigami dejando caer la bandeja con el desayuno lo cual despertó al joven shinigami al ver como estaba y con quien estaba se asombro, -Patty que haces aquí acostada y así vestida- gritó el shinigami lleno de asombro al ver la presencia de su arma menor en ropa intima, -Nee~ Kid-kun no te acuerdas?- dijo la menor de las Thompson con cara de inocencia, -Sal de mi cuarto Patty, además yo anoche lo único que me acuerdo fue haberme acostado a dormir- grito el shinigami molesto que saco a Patty de su habitación, *funciono a la perfección* pensó Patty para sí misma. Mientras Maka lloraba sin consuelo tirada en la habitación, -Maka ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto el joven shinigami, -No, no puedes pasar- grito la chica, -Déjame pasar anda, no me dejaras aquí hasta las 9 no seria simétrico- dijo el chico tratándole de dar ánimos, -Para que te voy a dejar entrar para que te burles- dijo la chica, Kid fue a la cocina preparo un desayuno especial y entro sin avisar, -Toma Maka mira te traje este desayuno- dijo el shinigami sonriente, que de repente se sonrojo al ver a la rubia de ojos verdes aun en pijamas, -Kid que haces aquí porque entraste sin tocar la puerta- dijo muy sonrojada la chica, -To…ma el de…sa…yu…no Ma…ka- tartamudeo el shinigami dejando la bandeja en la mesa de noche de la chica y saliendo corriendo casi con un desangre nasal, -Maka se veía muy linda de color blanco- dijo el shinigami pensando en la oji esmeralda que estaba en pijamas blancas que eran una bata corta y unos shorts, -No soy pervertido no lo soy- dijo el azabache, -Aja con que te pasaste una noche con Patty y luego la imagen titilante en tu mente de la señorita albarn- dijo pícaro Daniel, -Yo no dormí con Patty Daniel- dijo el oji ámbar preocupado, -Entonces te tendieron una trampa, no sabía que le gustabas a tu arma menor- dijo Daniel, -Espera yo le gusto a Patty- dijo Kid muy impresionado, -es que no lo vez si se acostó contigo en tu cama para fingir que pasaron una noche ustedes 2- dijo Daniel seriamente, -Ok nunca lo pensé de esa manera- dijo el oji ámbar, -Más ciego y mueres Kid pero bueno- dijo Daniel.

Al llegar al shibusen entraron a clases temprano y como de costumbre entro Stein en su silla y volvió a caerse y murmuro *porque no me sale aun estoy condenado o qué?*, -Bueno clase hay un trabajo en parejas y no ser por armas y técnicos sino por las parejas que yo escoja al azar dijo el del tornillo, -bueno empecemos- dijo Stein, -Soul Eater Evans con Luna Monsalve, Patty Thompson con Liz Thompson, Kim con Jacqueline, Black*Star con Tsubaki, Death the Kid con Maka Albarn- y así seguía asignando parejas , al oír esto Maka y Kid se sonrojaron cual tomates, -Bien chicos ya asigne las parejas ahora los temas que serán de lo que hemos visto recientemente- dijo Stein que empezó a escoger los temas –Bueno serán experimentos nocturnos, si en el lago y cada pareja una noche- dijo el del tornillo, -tomen repartan esto un papel por pareja- insistió Stein, -QUE! Sábado en la noche en el muelle, ese día cae luna llena y además solo tendremos que atrapar luciérnagas y examinarlas en clases, -pensó la chica tan sonrojada que si decía algo gritaba, - ¿Qué nos toco Maka?- se acerco Kid, -Nos toco, n...nos, To…co el sa…ba…do- dijo la chica tartamudeando y sonrojando, -Habla bien Maka- dijo el chico que la vio extrañado, -A ver el papel Maka- dijo Kid que al ver lo escrito se sonrojo, -B…Bueno Kid-kun chao- dijo la chica saliendo de allí disparada (aparte del sonrojo que causo ese experimento asignado, estaba molesta con Kid todavía y quería causarles celos), -Ese shinigami tengo que hacer algo, que tal si le causo celos tal vez un poco- pensaba hasta que tropezó con Soul, -Joder Maka estas muy descuidada- dijo el peli blanco, -perfecto- pensó la chica, -Disculpa Soul, tienes razón- dijo la chica coqueteando un poco con el chico, -B…bueno, s…se…guro fue mi culpa- tartamudeo el oji rubí algo sonrojado ( Es que antes hace unos meses habían sido novios y nunca Maka le coqueteo de esa manera) , -Que tal si salimos el viernes en la noche Soul- dijo la chica coquetamente, -Bueno te recojo a las 8:00Pm- dijo muy sonrojado el chico, - Ok nos vemos Soul- dijo la oji jade dándole un beso en la mejilla a Soul, -Kid al ver esto se enfureció, hizo lo mismo busco a Patty (para darle celos a Maka), -Hola Patty- dijo el chico azabache, -Hola Kid-kun, estás molesto- dijo la chica oji azul sonrojándose, -No Patty seguro no podías dormir como las otras veces verdad- dijo Kid sonriéndole, -Si eso paso Kid-kun- dijo la rubia, -Que tal si salimos el viernes a las 8:00Pm Patty, quieres- dijo Kid mirándola con pasión (en realidad imaginada que invitaba a Maka y miraba a Maka), -Claro Kid-kun- dijo la chica que lo abrazo, Maka al ver esto pensó _Esto es la guerra mi querido amor imposible.

**Bueno hasta aquí me trajo el rio este es el capitulo 2 obviamente pero en el capítulo 3 guerra de celos se arregalara todo? **


	3. Guerra de celosos ¿Se arreglara todo?

Capitulo 3 Guerra de celosos ¿Se arreglara todo?

Llego el viernes y Maka se había arreglado con un sexy vestido negro corto, unos guantes y una peineta blanca para resaltar su cabello, Patty por otro lado se arreglo con un vestido cortó de color rojo, una cinta azul en el cabello y unos tacones cortos de color azul, a las 8:00Pm sonó el timbre, Maka bajo y abrió la puerta, - Hola Soul- dijo la rubia coquetamente, -Maka que hermosa estas, ¿nos vamos?- dijo el chico agarrándola de la muñeca, -Oigan no piensan esperarnos, dijo Kid agarrado de la mano de Patty, -No vallan ustedes solos- dijo la oji jade saliendo de allí, después de comer con Soul, Maka vio a Patty junto con Kid, y en eso beso a Soul, -Maka, que haces- dijo Soul sonrojado, -No extrañabas mis besos- dijo la rubia coquetamente desbrochando un botón de la camisa del oji rubí, -Me usas para causarle celos- dijo Soul susurrándole en el oído, -No vale la pena, así me cause mariposas en el estomago se acostó con ella- dijo Maka abrazando a Soul mientras lloraba, -Entonces yo estaré aquí- dijo Soul abrazándola, -Solo bésame porque fui una idiota al dejarte- dijo Maka, Kid que vio eso beso a Patty, -Kid-kun que haces- dijo la rubia sonrojada, -Besarte, aunque mi corazón sea un necio en fijarse en la persona equivocada- dijo Kid, (y toda esa confusión la causo Patty), -Maka vuelve estar sin ti es lo que no aprendí, quiero estar junto a ti, tus caricias no lo comprendes- dijo Soul mientras besaba a la rubia, -Soul llévame al apartamento, quiero salir de aquí-,Soul al ver a Maka con los ojso humedecidos la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo al apartamento -Kid-kun llévame a casa solo quiero estar junto a ti- dijo la rubia mientras se sonrojaba por los besos apasionados del azabache (**en realidad Kid imaginada que era Maka y Maka solo pensaba en salir de allí con su amigo)**,

Luna estaba en el apartamento preparándole un poco de comida Blair que no había comido, -Toma Blair-chan come- dijo la rubia sirviéndole a la gatita mágica, -Arigato Luna-san- dijo la gatita mientras comía, -Blair sabes donde esta Soul- dijo luna con la mirada perdida, -Nya se fue a ver con Maka su ex-novia- dijo Blair, -Ohh comprendo me voy a dormir- dijo la chica con los ojos humedecidos que se fue al cuarto y empezó a pegarle a la almohada –Es un idiota- penso , - de repente se abrió la puerta y era Soul con Maka que la tenía cargada en sus brazos, se la llevo al cuarto y cerró la puerta, -Maka se que no sabes mentir tonta- dijo el chico oji rubí, -De que hablas Soul- dijo la rubia, -sabes que solo estarás conmigo porque ves en mi a Kid- dijo el peli blanco, -Soul- dijo la rubia, -No me importa si ves al shinigami ese en mi, te extraño demasiado baka - dijo el albino contemplando a su querida Maka acostada con los ojos humedecidos y así paso su mano por su mejilla y secando las lagrimas, -Ves te dije que solo ves al shinigami en mi así que hoy solo dormirás aquí después te vas a la casa de Kid ahora duerme, si llegas ahora allí ese idiota te hará algo- dijo el chico albino arropándola en su cama y dándole un pequeño besoa la vez que secaba sus pequeñas la grimas que para él eran diamantes, -Gracias Soul- dijo la oji jade, dándole un beso.

Al llegar el sábado Maka se fue a la Death Mansión, se baño y se acostó a llorar como una tonta, -Kid, Soul, quién eligiere, uno me comprende y me da su cariño otro me hace sentir flotando nada mas con mirar sus ojos ambarinos- pensaba la rubia que luego le preparo el desayuno a Kid y lo dejo en su cuarto con una nota

_Provecho Kid-kun Att.: Maka_

, Kid se levanto y comió el desayuno y noto que Maka no había comido pero empezó a cuestionarse –Cual elijo Patty, Maka, una está obsesionada y otra con solo ver sus jades ojos me atrapa cual conejo en una trampa- pensó, se levanto y le preparo el desayuno a Maka, se lo llevo, entro y la vio esta vez en ropa interior, -Maka- dijo el shinigami sonrojado, -Kid- dijo Maka sonrojada, -Que intentas hacer idiota pervertido y entrando sin tocar- dijo la rubia, -Solo te vine a traerte el desayuno- dijo Kid a punto de explotar que dejo el desayuno pero al tratar de salir disparado Maka lo agarro de la muñeca, -Kid, porque fuiste con Patty baka- dijo la chica llorando, -Porque tú fuiste con Soul- dijo el azabache, -Le dije que me llevará al apartamento porque vi como besabas a Patty baka, te odio - dijo la chica llorando que abrazo al oji ámbar, -Lo siento Maka- dijo Kid que al fijarse en la ropa se sonrojo -pero Maka estas en ropa interior digo no- dijo el chico muy sonrojado mientras sentía el abrazo de la oji jade, -tu también bobito- dijo la chica poniendo su dedo en la nariz de Kid y causando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Kid, -Ahora ya sal que me voy a cambiar- dijo la chica sacándolo del cuarto. -Ah esa chica me dejara idiota si sigue con sus abrazos en ropa interior- dijo el chico azabache, -Aja, con que de abrazos extremos con la señorita albarn- dijo Daniel que se acerco a donde estaba el azabache, -Daniel por favor ya- dijo el chico tan sonrojado que Daniel empezó a reír, -Daniel no es gracioso- decía el shinigami, -No mas mírate en un espejo tu sonrojo están gracioso- dijo el chico divertido, -No es gracioso bueno lo es cuando te sonrojas al ver a Tamy limpiando la biblioteca- dijo riendo el shinigami, -Eso no fue gracioso querido torpe- dijo Daniel(con aquellos ojos rojizos y aquel cabello negro) a punto de explotar de lo rojizo que se encontraba.

Llego la noche Maka había preparado todo en el fondo le agradaba la idea de salir con Kid para ese extraño experimento asignado, llegaron al muelle y el chico se sonrojo al pensar –Muelle, luciérnagas, noche, estrellas, romance, luna- seguía pensando, -Kid ven ayúdame a montar esta carpa- dijo la rubia que tenía unos pantalones y una camisa que le hacía ver un poco su ombligo (lo cual le sonrojaba al chico), -En que te ayudo Maka- dijo el shinigami acercándose el cual tenía una camisa un poco desabotonada, -Aquí ves- dijo la rubia que de repente tropezó con una roca (muy bien puesta xD) y cayó sobre Kid –Kid- dijo la rubia sonrojada y con sus ojos jades abiertos, -Maka- tartamudeo el chico sonrojado, tan cerca uno del otro que de repente Maka sintió los labios de un chico oji ámbar en los suyos…

**Muajajajajajajajaj hay tienen un capitulo que los dejo en shock y como que "escribe mas perra" algo así pero en fin hasta aquí los dejos tal vez el próximo capitulo sea un poco LEMMON O/O.**


	4. Por fin en tus brazos

Capitulo 4 Por fin en tus brazos

**Ahora llego lo que todos esperaban algo de pasión y shock lo harán se separaran tan, tan, tan…**

-Kid que haces- tartamudeo la chica, -Maka, lo siento no debí- dijo el chico que al terminar sintió un jalón, un beso de la rubia la cual apretaba su camisa, -Maka. Que haces- dijo el shinigami tan sonrojado, -baka te beso- dijo la rubia, en el ambiente hacía mucho calor, la falta de oxígeno los separo y notaron que en le frasco ya había suficientes luciérnagas ya que lo había dejado abierto lo cerraron –Maka yo te amo- dijo Kid arrodillado con los ojos cerrados y muy sonrojado, -Yo también te quiero tonto- dijo la rubia abrazándolo, -Maka yo…- dijo el shinigami sacando una cajita negra con un hermoso lazo beige perfectamente hermoso, -¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- dijo el chico arrodillándose ante la chica muy sonrojado, -Baka- dijo la chica llorando con los ojos humedecidos dándole un beso en la mejilla, -Claro que si- dijo entre sollozos y lo abrazo, el shinigami se sonrojo y le puso el hermoso anillo en su delicado dedo y no se sabe en qué momento se juntaron sus labios, -Te amo idiota- dijo la oji jade, -Y yo a ti mi princesa- el cual la levantó –Bailemos Maka- dijo el chico, -pero no hay música tontito, -Nunca sabes si va a parecer- dijo el azabache y de repente se empezó a escuchar la canción de The Only Exception, -Tonto te amo- dijo la chica la cual empezó a llorar de la felicidad –No llores princesa- dijo el chico empezando a bailar junto con ella y se escucho la canción. De repente la rubia beso al oji ámbar, un hermoso y tierno beso pero la estúpida falta de aire se separaron, -Después de años de observarte en secreto- dijo el chico abrazando a la rubia.

Después que terminaron Maka se quedo dormida, Kid la arropo y le dio un tierno beso, la chica abrazó a Kid como si fuera un peluche, -Maka me asfixias- dijo sonrojado y sin poder respirar, -Te amo Kid- Susurro la chica en un bostezo, Kid no resistió más y la beso, en eso despertó la rubia y lo abrazó, -Maka que haces- dijo Kid sonrojado, -tu sabes lo que hago- dijo Maka desabotonando su camisa, -Pero princesa- dijo el chico que fue interrumpido por beso apasionado de la oji jade, -Dime que no ahora- dijo la chica entre suspiros, -No puedo decirte que no- dijo el oji ámbar rindiéndose a la pasión mientras que le quitaba la camiseta, así se rindieron a la pasión.

Llegó la mañana y se encontraban 2 chicos sonrojados en su carpa totalmente dormidos unidos por un tierno abrazó, el primero en despertar fue Kid que al notar que nada era un sueño de sonrojo y besó a la chica, -Que haces Kid- dijo la chica que de repente al ver la hora grito un no que se escucho en todo el muelle, -Que pasa Maka-, dijo Kid, -Son ya las 11:00am Kid debemos irnos- dijo la oji jade, -Pero no así, dijo el oji ámbar sonrojado, -Claro que no tonto vístete- dijo Maka.

-Ya llegamos menos mal- dijo Kid, -Etto que haces Kid- dijo Maka que fue cargada de repente por Kid, - Te cargo amor- dijo Kid besándola, nada arruino ese momento.

Luego de las clases de disección de Stein, Maka decidió hablar con Soul, -Hola Soul- dijo Maka avergonzada, -hola Maka y Etto estoy saliendo con Kid- dijo Maka que lo abrazó, -Bueno no importa te esperare toda la vida- dijo el chico abrazándola, -gracias Soul siempre te lo agradeceré- dijo la oji jade sonriéndole, de repente se escucho un disparo ensordecedor a las afueras del shibusen, Maka y Soul salieron y al ver la escena se escuchó un grito de desesperación, -Kid, Kid responde- decía la oji jade hablándole a Kid que estaba herido por parte de un chico de cabellos largos y negros con 4 líneas de un lado del cabellos, ojos dorados como los de Kid, alta estatura, -ha y creíste que te quedarías con ella hermanito ingenuo te lo advertí antes Kid-chan no debiste haberte acercado a Maka albarn- dijo el chico, -aléjate de Kid, quien quieras que seas idiota- exclamó la oji jade, -Me presentó muñeca, yo soy el hermano mayor de Kid, mi nombre es Alejandro, hijo de un shinigami- dijo el chico apretándole la barbilla a Maka, -suéltame imbécil, ahora que tengo que ver yo en todo en todo esto, señor listo- dijo la chica sacudiéndose y volviendo a ver a Kid, -nada más deja ver, es cierto solo eres la chica clave para uno de los futuros shinigamis- dijo el chico poniendo ambas manos en su nuca, -que dices imbécil- dijo la chica, - a ver nena, tuviste la suerte de nacer meister-arma, es decir que puedes ser meister y a la vez arma, si un shinigami consigue a una hermosura como tú, obtendría más poder- dijo el chico, -cállate idiota solo piérdete- dijo la chica oji jade, -niña tonta Kid murió por ese tonto amor idiota, yo le advertí antes que no se te acercara y mira lo que le pasó, solo espera que te tenga en mis manos belleza- dijo el mayor de los Death, al irse Alejandro Maka rompió en llanto solo al ver a Kid herido, - Etto Maka, estas bien- dijo Kid despertando, -tonto despertaste- dijo la chica besándolo y abrazándolo.

**Hasta aquí llegue bueno en fin bla y bla hasta el próximo capítulo dime porque no me dijiste nada, me usaste, dime Kid-kun me amas o tal vez solo soy un objeto de poder respondeme **


	5. Me amas espera tal vez yo

Capitulo 5: Me amas... espera yo talvez quiera otra cosa

-Kid solo respondeme me utilizaste?- dijo Maka llorando,

-No lo hice tonta te amo, todo paso ese día antes de ir al shibusen- dijo Kid

***FLASH BACK***

*se cae un libro al suelo*

-No puede ser poruqe ella- dijo temblando y sudando Kid

-Conque te enteraste- dijo su hermano mayor

-No le hagas nada a Maka idiota si lo llegas a hacer...- decía Kid mientras era interrumpido.

-Nada mas la examinare cuidadosamente y luego la diseccionare para sacar su poder- decía alejandro amenazadoramente a su hermano.

-NO lo haras yo lo evitare- dijo Kid cogiendo su mochila y saliendo de allí.

***FIN FLASH BACK***

-Que tu... me estabas protegiendo- dijo Maka llorando y abrazando a Kid.

-No te preocupes te entiendo- dijo Kid que de repente callo al suelo desmayado.

-Kid despierta- dijo Maka sin saber que hacer

Después de dejar a Kid en la clínica Maka iba caminando, de repente unos hombres la cercaron.

-Déjenme ir- dijo Maka asustada

-Oigan muchachos dejamos ir a este bombón-

-Porque lo haríamos- este fue interrumpido por Soul

-Porque yo lo mando- Dijo soul recostado de la pared con las manos en los bolsillos

-desaparece de aqui mocoso- dijo unos de los hombres

-No se preocupen yo los desaparezco a ustedes- dijo Soul convirtiendo su brazo en guadaña y matando a uno.

-Ahora si dejaran a la chica?- dijo Soul haciendo que todos lo hombres dejaran a Maka a la cual le habían dejado la falda desgarrada.

-Soul- dijo Maka abrazando a Soul llorando.

-Estas bien Maka?- dijo soul Cargándola en sus brazos.

-Si pero que haces- dijo Maka muy sonrojada viendo que se veían su bragas

-Te car-car-cargo- dijo soul sonrojado llevándola a su casa.

Al llegar a casa se dieron cuanta que no había nadie, Luna habìa ido de fin de semana a la playa y balir se habia ido con ella.

-Maka duerme en la cama yo dormire en el sofa- dijo Soul

-Soul gracias- dijo Maka que fue interrumpida por un beso de soul.

Un sonrojo inevitable salio de parte Soul y de Maka.

-Soul yo yo yo- dijo Mka muy sonrojada

-Dime Maka- dijo soul sornoajdo

**_Ok ya se que soy muy pero muy mala pero les tengo que dejar suspendo aunque el capitulo fue muy corto hasta luego!_**


	6. Los verdaderos sentimientos de Maka

_**Capitulo 6: Los verdaderos sentimientos de Maka **_

_**Wozu wozu wizu, ohayo minna disculpen por no haber subido antes no me maten a cambio haré lemmon si? bueno hay les va disfrutenlo**_

-Soul yo no puedo sabes que amo a Kid- dijo Maka todavía sonrojada.

-Perdón Maka , yo no se que siento no se si amo a Luna o a ti- dijo Soul contrariado.

-Sabes a ti te gusta Luna te sonrojas cuando le mencionas- dijo Maka agarrando una falda que le dio Soul

-Mejor me voy Soul- dijo Maka agarrando su bolso

-Pero es tarde deja te llevo- dijo Soul levantándose ya garrando las llaves de la moto

Maka llego a la casa de Kid,Fue a la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua, pero algo le atrapo por detrás.

-Hmph... suéltame- dijo Pataleando y tirando un codazo al estomago de su atacante

-Maka.. que agresiva- dijo cayendo Kid al suelo.

-KID! lo siento discúlpame lo siento- dijo Maka preocupada y avergonzada

Después de eso, Maka subió a la habitación de Kid para curarle la herida ya que sin querer se la lastimo un poco.

-Creí que te daban de alta mañana- dijo Maka graciosa

-Decidí venirme hoy- Dijo Kid viendo a Maka.

-Que me...- Maka fue interrumpida por Kid que le dio un beso en el cuello

-Pervertido, de que te termine de curar aunque sea- dijo Maka sonrojada, poniéndole el medicamento a Kid en la herida.

-Ah duele, y no no quiero esperar- dijo Kid viendo fijamente a Maka.

-un poco mas espera- dijo Maka sonriendole y poniéndole la venda a Kid en el pecho (N/A: Kid sin camisa *¬*)

-Gracias- dijo Kid sonriendole a Maka y depositandole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Lo que quieras- dijo Maka sonrojándose un poco y acariciando el cabello azabache de Kid

-Te amo- dijo el oji ámbar desabotonando la blusa de la rubio-cenizo

-Pervertido- dijo Maka sonrojada.

-pero yo te amo- dijo Kid besando su cuello.

Maka se aferro al cuello de Kid y acaricio su espalda con las yemas de los dedos, Kid por su parte se apodero de sus labios dejándolos rojos e hinchados lo cual la hacia ver mas deseable y soltó su sujetador dejándolo caer.

-Ah Kid~`- canturreo excitada Maka por el tacto de los labios de Kid en sus no tan pequeños pechos, por su parte Maka le saco los pantalones dejando así en boxers a Kid, mientras que Kid besaba el cuello de Maka hasta su vientre dejando marcas rojizas, en eso empezó a bajar lentamente hasta las bragas de Maka quitandosela y empezado a meter un dedo haciendo que Maka arquee la espalda de placer y Maka empezó a besar el cuello de Kid

-Maka no hagas eso~- dijo Kid viendo lo que Maka estaba lamiendo su pecho  
>(NA.: no haré mas lemmon hasta lo dejo muajaja)

Al día siguiente Maka despertó acurrucada en el pecho de Kid, Kid la miro y deposito un beso en su frente y aparto un poco los flequillos rubio cenizo de su frente, se levanto y se vistió , sin ponerse la camisa viendo hacia la ventana de su cuarto dutraido hasta que vio algo que no le agrado mucho

_**Bueno hasta se los dejo bueno si bien corto pero algo es algo ewe no se quejen ahhh y por cierto qwuiero que Alice Phantomhive011 deje un review para hacerle un oneshot de soul eater por ser mi primer review que nosea kidxchrona ewe pero ya sabes ^^**_


End file.
